Condena
by Kmiya
Summary: Spoiler DH. Porque el fuego puede purificar cualquier cosa que toca, pero también puede condenar y eso es peor que morir. Toques Slash creo.


**Advertencia:** Spoilers de HP7, así que no quiero quejas. Y medio toque de Slash (suaveson).  
**Palabras:** 561.  
**Dedicado:** A Alega, porque me doy cuenta que esta viñeta termino así por su culpa (?).

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Condena**  
_Fuego _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Nuevamente estaban en ese lugar... ¿Cuántas veces habían ido en aquel mes?. ¿Cinco?. ¿Seis?... ya no recordaba y, la verdad, tampoco le importaba mucho.

Caminaba con paso pausado al igual que sus padres, su vista siempre al frente, sintiendo como todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, odio, asco, incluso algo de temor podía sentir y eso último le hacía sonreír levemente. Sabía que la situación de su familia era muy dura, que ya nada sería como antes, pero aún así les quedaba orgullo, ese que demostraban al pasar con el rostro alzado, mostrando el porque que solo un Malfoy poseía.

Pronto llegaron a esa oficina, donde volverían a interrogarlos, como si no hubieran dicho todo las otras cinco veces, pero sabía que no importaba cuando hablaran, nadie les creería, no después de aquella guerra.

Sus padres se sentaron en frente de aquel escritorio y él se quedo unos pasos atrás. El auror de turno paseándose de un lado a otro, mirándolos como la escoria que creía que eran. Draco sonrío internamente al ver que su padre aún le provocaba temor a ese incauto. Cuando aquel mago tomó asiento los ojos grises del menor de los Malfoy se perdieron en algo que había detrás de él.

Una chimenea.

Observó el fuego danzar de manera lenta, sus llamas crecer cuando el auror removió un poco la madera, produciendo chispas en el proceso, e inconcientemente él dio un paso hacía atrás.

Lo recordaba... cada vez que observaba el fuego aquellas imágenes regresaban a su mente como una oleada de ideas, perturbándolo, confundiéndolo...

Aún se culpaba por lo sucedido hace algunos meses... sabía que había sido culpa de su terquedad, sabía que había podido evitar que eso sucediera, sino le hubiera segado la venganza, el odio que sentía hacía ese Gryffindor... pero el hubiera no existe y ahora tenía que vivir con esa muerte para siempre.

Crabbe... siempre su nombre venía a su mente cuando observaba el fuego más de lo necesario, y junto a él venían sus gritos de agonía. Draco estaba seguro de que, de haberlo visto en ese momento, el cuerpo carbonizado le hubiera rogado que no lo abandonara.

La imagen fue muchísimo más clara en ese instante, como si el fuego adoptara su rostro y lo mirara.

-_No hiciste nada... no me ayudaste... no me ayudaste... _

Y pudo escuchar su voz, fuerte y agónica, haciendo que el joven Malfoy diera un paso hacia atrás, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Draco! –gritó asustada Narcissa, viendo como su hijo se desfallecía en la parte de atrás de la habitación.

Lucius y ella se pusieron de pie, a pesar de lo molesto que se había puesto el auror al verse ignorado. Narcissa abrazó preocupada a su hijo, notando como estaba envuelto en sudor.

Ya había sucedido antes, al parecer Draco había visto más de lo necesario en aquella batalla y ahora quedaban las secuelas.

Lo que nunca sabrían era el dolor que existía dentro del que alguna vez fue el Príncipe de Slytherin, no solo por haberle fallado a aquel que siempre estuvo a su lado... sino por haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde de todo lo que significaba para él.

Y el fuego se dedicaría a recordárselo, no con odio, sino con temor.

Porque el fuego puede purificar cualquier cosa que toca, pero también puede condenar y eso es peor que morir.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

Ahora fue el turno de Draco con el fuego ¿Y qué es lo más relacionado a eso? Pues la muerte de Crabbe... por cierto, siento algo de slash en la viñeta (Culpo a Alega por eso, porque a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esa pareja xD)


End file.
